Je te vends mon âme
by Llits
Summary: Après la guerre, Heero erre...


Commentaires : Hum. j'ai utilisé la chanson de Kyo, « Je te vends mon âme ». Entre crochets, c'est les passagers que j'ai adapté à la situation. Une chtite déprime de Heero. ptet pas si chtite que ça. M'enfin. Yaoï, 1x. nan, je le dirais pas en fait.  
  
Heero releva la tête. Il errait depuis que le soleil s'était levé, et il allait maintenant se coucher. depuis que la guerre était finie, plus rien n'était facile. Il n'était pas là pour vivre, il ne savait pas vivre. Il savait tuer, mais vivre. Il avait dû faire tout le tour de la ville. Il se trouvait à nouveau devant son hôtel, un grand bâtiment gris et triste. Comme sa vie, dans le fond.  
  
Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs  
  
Il s'était senti presque heureux pendant la guerre, durant les nombreuses semaines où ils avaient dus rester planqués tous les cinq. Il s'était découvert une famille en Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Et la fin de la guerre les avait séparés. il gardait pourtant les souvenirs de nuits qu'il avait passé avec l'un d'eux, mais se demandait si tout n'avait pas été un rêve.  
  
Sais-tu c'que j'endure ? je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle  
  
Ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Il refusait de le dire, mais ils lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait envie de les serrer dans ses bras, de s'assurer qu'ils existaient bien, qu'ils étaient toujours ses amis, ses frères, sa famille. Il entra dans l'hôtel et monta dans sa chambre. Un trou minable, mais il était loin d'avoir de l'argent pour se payer l'appartement qu'il avait vu. Un grand appartement, sur la Terre. pour un couple. il savait avec qui il avait envie d'y vivre. Il savait aussi que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais. Se souvenaient-ils seulement de lui ? Chacun avait refait sa vie, oubliant les blessures du passé. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents durant cette guerre.  
  
Et je rêve d'un courant d'air, d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer  
  
D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme  
  
Il avait hâte de quitter ce trou miteux. Il n'était pas encore certain de sa future destination. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que voyager. Personne ne s'inquiéter pour lui. Personne n'avait essayé de le contacter. Il lui manquait tellement. Probablement avait-Il refait sa vie. Sans doute s'était-Il trouvé quelqu'un. Sûrement l'avait-Il oublié.  
  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage  
  
Il s'endormit, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Quand il se réveilla, il fit son sac, paya la note et quitta l'hôtel. Une voiture passa. Il jeta un bref coup d'?il à la plaque minéralogique. 4. Bien. Cette fois, il irait sur L4. Il n'avait rien contre L5, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer. Un jour, il retournerait sur la Terre pour visiter. Tout le monde disait que ce qui n'avait pas était détruit pendant la guerre était très beau à voir. Il y était déjà allé une ou deux fois, mais jamais bien longtemps.  
  
Je te cherche [mon frère d'âme], mon identité, [mon Apollon] fatal, à l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,  
  
Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,  
  
Seulement du vrai et du chère seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.  
  
Il monta dans la navette, repensant aux nuits passées avec Lui. Il compta le nombre de personnes montées avant lui. Une seule. Parfait. Quand il en aurait fini avec L4, il partirait sur L1. Une hôtesse le pria de s'attacher. Il s'exécuta et s'endormit pendant le reste du voyage.  
  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage  
  
Il passa dans plusieurs rues. Des quartiers riches. il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un hôtel dans ce coin-là. Il pensa à Quatre. Sûrement était-il sur Terre, gérant les affaires de son père. Il n'avait aucune chance de le rencontrer. Pourtant, il aurait aimé revoir ce petit angelot blond, si calme en apparence. Celui-là avait, à coup sûr, fini avec Trowa. Il se souvenait des paris que Duo faisait sans cesse pour savoir combien de temps ils mettraient à se déclarer. Il entendit des éclats de rire venant d'un jardin. Des gens discutaient. Il continua son chemin, se rapprochant du bruit, puis s'arrêta net en entendant quelqu'un crier. -Vas-y Quatrounet, débouche le champagne ! Youhouuuu ! Fei-Fei, donnes-moi un gâteau ! -C'est Wufei ! -Vi vi mon Fei-Fei adoré ! Trowa, arrêtes faire des mamours à Quatrounet, je veux le champagne ! -Et après une coupe tu seras tellement ivre que tu nous feras un strip- tease en dansant sur les tables ? -Hé, Fei-Fei, j'suis sûr que ça te dérangerais pas tant que ça ! -Maxwell !! -Lâches ton sabre, on est entre gens civilisés Fei-Fei ! -Wufei ! Heero sentit son c?ur se serrer. Il avança encore d'un pas. -Ouais alors euh. J'porte un toast ! A nos retrouvailles dans l'une des somptueuses demeures de Quatre, d'ailleurs j'adore mon lit. -T'as l'air, je t'entends ronfler jusque dans ma chambre ! le coupa Wufei. -Je ne ronfles pas Wuffy ! Enfin, je disais, je suis super heureux d'être avec tous mes potes que j'aime vraiment très beaucoup. Non, je mens là. Je suis super heureux d'être avec vous, mais il manque quelqu'un et ça serait horrible de faire comme si il ne manquait rien. Le japonais fit encore un pas. -Ca fait deux ans que la guerre est finie, et on l'a pas revu depuis. Ce baka n'a pas laissé une seule indication pour le retrouver, mais si je lui mets la main dessus, je lui botte son joli petit cul ! reprit-il. -Duo. dit doucement Quatre. -Nan, ça va Quatre, c'est bon, lui répondit doucement l'Américain, des sanglots dans la voix. Je vais pas me mettre à chialer, vous inquiétez pas ! Boys don't cry, hein ? Je vais vous dire, que je l'aime ou non, il va se prendre une raclée quand je l'attraperais !  
  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
  
Heero s'arrêta devant la barrière. Ils trinquaient. Duo était là, assis sur une table, affichant un sourire qui sonnait faux. Trowa et Quatre se tenaient discrètement la main, et Wufei essayait de ne pas regarder Duo pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise. L'Américain releva doucement la tête et retint son souffle en voyant le pilote 01 en face de lui. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui. Les autres tournèrent la tête à leur tour et regardèrent, ébahis, leur ami qui ne prononçait pas un mot. -Shit, Heero ! s'écria Duo. Il ouvrit la petite barrière, le tira à l'intérieur du jardin et le serra contre lui, n'essayant même plus de retenir ses larmes. -Heero. souffla t-il. Le japonais lui tapota maladroitement le dos. -Je t'ai cherché pendant deux ans ! aboya le natté en s'arrachant à l'étreinte. -Mais. -Tu nous a pas laissé une seule adresse ! On était fous d'inquiétude ! -Je. -Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien nous dire ? Sans rien me dire ? Après. après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! -Je. je croyais que. que c'était seulement pendant la guerre et que. -Que quoi ? Qu'après, je ne voudrais plus de toi ?! -Duo, calmes-toi, lui dit doucement Quatre. Le petit blond, suivi par son amant, s'approcha d'Heero et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. -Ce que veut te dire Duo, c'est qu'on est tous très heureux de te revoir. Tu nous a manqué, Heero. -Peut-être vas-tu réussir à la faire taire, ajouta Wufei en indiquant l'Américain du menton. -Wufei est devenu très optimiste, lui lança Trowa avec un micro-sourire. Duo se rapprocha de son japonais et plongea son regard dans le sien. -Tu vas pas repartir, hein ? demanda t-il doucement. -Non. -J'ai eu peur tu sais. J'ai crûs que, que t'étais p't'être mort, ou, je sais pas. -Je suis là Duo. -Comment as-tu pût croire une connerie pareille ?! -Pardon ? -Comment as-tu pût croire que je ne voudrais plus de toi après la guerre ? -Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis un baka. -Mon baka, corrigea Duo. -Oui. -Mon baka que j'aime par dessus tout ? ajouta t-il timidement. -Hn ? -Je t'aime, crétin ! Heero écarquilla les yeux puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Sous le regard triomphant de Quatre et celui amusé de Trowa, il prit doucement le visage de celui qui avait été son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. -Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.  
  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage  
  
-Vous voyez qu'il se tait ! s'écria Wufei, victorieux. -Champagne ! s'exclama Duo. -Tu ne devais pas me mettre une raclée ? -T'inquiètes pas, tu vas mourir d'épuisement. -Hn ? -Attends un peu qu'il fasse nuit. -Oh. -Vas-y Maxwell, saoûles-toi, là t'es certain que y'en a un qui va beaucoup apprécier, lança Wufei en ricanant. -Wuffy, mon chéri ! -Wufei ! 


End file.
